The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditional true flame candles, when lit, provide a pleasant ambience in many homes and businesses. Traditional candles may also be scented, adding a pleasant aroma. While the wax typically has a scent, even when the candle is not lit, this scent may be amplified when the candle is lit. Traditional candles however, provide a variety of hazards including risk of fire, damage to surfaces caused by hot wax, and the possible emission of soot. Flameless candles have become increasingly popular alternatives to traditional candles. With no open flame or hot melted wax, flameless candles provide a longer-lasting, safe, and clean alternative. There are flameless candles available that use incandescent lamps or light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light Source. However, such flameless candles are easily distinguishable from their traditional candle counterparts. One problem is that flameless candles generally cannot suitably simulate the natural flicker of an actual flame as viewed by the naked eye. Another problem is flameless candles have not been able to provide a scented feature that simulates the desired scented feature of a traditional candle, particularly when lit. In addition, flameless candles typically have one or more switches on the base of the candle to turn the candle on, off, or into a flicker mode. This requires the user to awkwardly or inelegantly take the candle off its resting place.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a flameless candle that is aesthetically similar to a traditional candle. More particularly, there is a need for a flameless candle that emits a more natural, flame-like flicker of light, is capable of emitting a scent, and allows the user to relatively easily control the candle's operations.